Love, Triumph, Pain
by M4d3l3in3
Summary: Shadowhunters: those who secretly serve the country in trying to detain Security Threats. Every year a new set of initiates graduate from the Academy and start to train towards becoming a Shadowhunter. Follow Clarissa, Jonathon, Jonathon, Isabelle and Alexander in their fight for Love, Triumph but those two things don't come without Pain. Will Clarissa avenge her father's death.


Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what happens next? Like for example, I have just finished the Academy which trains shadowhunters to their best ability and then we are categorized depending on our final scores. My friends and I have been declared 'Initiates' that means we are to be trained as secret agents. Oh, of course, you don't have a clue what I'm talking about. Well, my name is Clarissa Morgenstern. My father Valentine Morgenstern died in his service to the organization and the country and he is seen as a hero. My mother on the other hand is a 'techie' which means she works on the technology side of the organization. She got married to her best friend Luke Garroway last year and I couldn't be happier for either of them; although, I still keep my fathers last name out of love and respect for him.

The organization I have been talking about, The Shadowhunters, is a highly top secret government funded organization that recruits and trains spies. They train us from the ages of 5-18 and we have yearly assessments and if a candidate is deemed unable to continue their memory is wiped and they are released back into normal society with no recollection of the training process. There are different careers you can do when becoming a fully fledged member of the Shadowhunters. You can be a explorator or a spy which is what my friends and I are aiming to be once we complete training. Our job is to go out on recon missions and apprehend security threats and acquire information by going in undercover but there is also a TON of paper work to complete all the time. But if you have an aptitude for technology you can become a cerebrum or brain which we call 'techie's' but my mum doesn't approve of me saying that, but I do it anyway. They play an important part in making sure we have all the necessary information about and concerning a mission so that we can go in there with a fool proof plan that is safe and can be properly executed. However, if you want to help out the wounded you can become a medice which is a doctor. They are vital to our survival because some agents can get seriously injured and without them many people in the shadowhunters wouldn't be alive today. Oh, here you go, here's an example, Hodge, the leader of the shadowhunters nationally, was working alongside my father on the day he got killed by a bomb being detonated while they were trying to escape a building while being chased and Hodge got seriously injured from the waist down and many thought he wouldn't walk again but thanks to the medice he fully recovered in time to come to my father's funeral. Hodge has never shed a tear over my father's death and he has also never left the New York Headquarters some say he is cursed to stay in HQ forever. I have never understood how Hodge got away and my father died I guess he was just unlucky; my mother always said my father ran on good luck with no care about the consequences. My father wasn't the only one to die that day... Jace's father Stephen dies trying to save my father but got shot down while trying to get him out of the building and in return Jace received his dad's medal for bravery in the field at his funeral. Jace and his mother Celine moved to California after that and Jace came back just in time for our final year at the academy. When he came back without his mother, who had become head of the California Institute, I was shell shocked and felt things I hadn't felt since I had broken up with my ex-boyfriend Sebastian (who quickly relocated to the French Academy). Honestly, Jace was hot before he left but JESUS he came back looking like an angel. His hair was even more golden thanks to the Californian sun and his body was so sculpted to perfection I almost died and went to heaven that was until Kaelie walked over and snogged him right in front of my dorm room door(one of the perks of being Valentine's daughter, my own dorm room to myself in a private block). It took Jace a week to convince me to let it go, but... I don't know it pushed me the wrong way and I don't know why. I absolutely definitely do not have feelings for Jace Herondale. I think...

Anyway, today is the day my friends and I (I'll tell you about them in a minute) start our training to become full blown agents. sounds fun right. WRONG! I may be described as the best female shadowhunter in history but it is not always fun. It means that stupid suck ups like Aline and Kaelie or the 'Bitch Squad' as Izzy calls them just want to be friends with me because of my parents and my title. I have never wanted to be popular quite the opposite really but my friends say that I am like gravity people are just drawn to me. I have never understood why, I have fire engine red hair and large emerald green eyes. I only have 4 real friends and 1 of them is my brother. Jon is the angel child in my family he was the first born but only by 2 minutes we are twins but he is such a suck up I can't help but hate him and love him at the same time. He is also constantly trying to use my spare bedroom in my dormroom as his private 'sex' room. Honestly, I have seen things no twin wants to see of the other. I think he got the message when I changed all the locks to the doors and security camerad the hallways. Then there are the Lightwoods Izzy and Alec. Izzy can only be described as a badass we have been friends since she was born as she is two weeks younger than me. My mum always says we were destined to be parabatai from the minute we got matching scars in primary academy. I had fallen over in the playground and Izzy decided to do the same so that I wouldn't feel too embarrassed about falling over. It's strange the scars on our knees are still there. Anyway, then there is Alec. He is quiet and very sweet and has been Jace's best friend since they were kids. Alec and Jon got really close since Jace left after his dad's funeral and just last year came out to all of us about how he is gay. I don't think Jace knows about it or that Alec had a crush on him when he left. Jon took a bit of convincing to get him to accept it but no one else knows about him even his parents. My mum guessed and told Alec that she was proud of him and that if his parents had a problem with it he was welcome to stay with us in our penthouse. My mum has always been the one who we could all talk to it also used to Celine but she left and my mum took over completely. She is like a mum to all of us even Jace. When Jace left I have to admit I had a slight crush on him but nothing changed. Me and Izzy are the youngest of us all but not by much, after all we are all still in the same year.

"Red, you ok there." My name being shouted in my ear by Jace jumps me out of my daze and I notice I had been doodling on his hand and instantly apologise. He just laughs and says "Come on everyone has been waiting for you to get your 'black as your soul' coffee for 30 minutes we need to get to HQ on time if we want to make a good impression." He sounds nervous something very new to me but he only seems to be emotional in anyway around me not even Izzy or Alec. "Huh, Jonathon Cristopher Herondale are you nervous about making a good impression. Has hell frozen over." He smirks and lets a brisk laugh "Ha, no I'm alright Clary I'm just trying to keep you calm we all know how you get about up keeping the family name." He tries to imitate my voice and fails and I just laugh my fog horn of a laugh.

5 minutes later we are standing in a line outside of HQ staring up at what looks like an ordinary office block. What most people don't know is that it is actually the New York HQ of shadowhunters that are constantly apprehending security threats without them knowing. Jon lets a slow, low whistle as we all stare ignoring the annoyed looks on New Yorker's faces as they dodge out the way of us keeping their midnight black coffee's clenched firmly in their hands. Alec suddenly walks quickly into the front doors leaving us all standing there shocked with our mouths gaping open. Alec was always the one who stayed in the middle, never the front and never the back. But apparently not today. It was the first day of our training today we would be assigned our partners and our tasks for the next few months.

We walk into the building after Alec pausing slightly to look around us as we walk through the giant blacked out glass revolving doors. All that can be heard is the sound of Jon's and Jace's low whistles and mine and Izzy's intakes of breath. When we get to the desk in the middle of the great room we find Alec is already there telling the pristine stern lady his details. After he is done we each step forward one by one and repeat the process; once we are done we go stand with all the other initiates and wait for our pairings to be called.

Suddenly, a hush comes over the large group of teens and a stern faced man stands on the glass coffee table in the middle of the large waiting room he has a strong air of authority about him and speaks with the same manner as he says "I am Hodge, many of you may of heard of me in passing but not many have ever met me only those who become initiates and agents ever see me. I am just here to say that the list of pairings has been posted and you should all be receiving the texts with the list any minute now once I am finished talking. I assume you have all been given your personalized mobile phones of the latest model." A few 'No, sirs' echo out into the large room and Hodge scowls and summons the receptionist into the room. She enters hurriedly with a stack of about 5 boxes similar to the ones we collected earlier when we gave In our information. She places them by Hodge's feet on the table and walks out hurriedly. Hodge beckons the people without phones forward and gives them the boxes with their names on it.

Hodge quickly leaves the room after everyone has collected their phones. I feel rather than hear my phone going off and everyone quickly grabs their phones to look at their partner's name. I read mine expecting to find Izzy's name but instead find Jace's name next to mine. My mouth falls open alongside Izzy's who has been looking at her phone in confusion for as long as I have. I look around to see is Jace has read his text with my name on it and when I find him I see him staring and smirking at me. I suddenly turn to look at Izzy and hurriedly say "Who is your partner then Iz?" She then hurriedly scans the list on her phone for her name and sees a name I wasn't expecting "Jon!" Jon turns around when he hears his name and is just as surprised to be Iz's partner. We all look at each other and try to find Alec who is looking at his phone. We all become worried and all ask at the same time "Who do you have Alec?". He slowly lifts his head from his phone and says "No one. I don't have a partner." We all immediately look at our phones and scan for Alec's name but find none next to it.

Suddenly, Alec's phone goes off and we all hover round it to read the new text. It simply says 'Bring yourself, Clarissa Morgenstern, Isabelle Lightwood and Jonathon Herondale to Hodge's office immediately. Your phone has already been given the directions.' We all jog to Hodge's office on the top floor. When we arrive at a pair of large oak double doors we stop and Jace steps forward and kncoks three times strongly and professionally. A distant voice calls 'Come in' and we slowly push open the heavy doors and walk into the grand room.

Hodge is standing by a wall of floor to ceiling glass windows staring down on the New York sidewalks bustling with busy late New Yorkers. Jon clears his throat and Hodge turns around with a slight smile on his face. "Clarissa it has been so long. The last time I saw you was at your father's funeral I believe. I have summoned you to me today to discuss your friend Alexander's partner. As you already know as of yet he does not have one but I have a proposition for not only him but also two of you. Alexander, you may stay as a solo agent and not have a agent partner. However, if you choose you may also join either pairing of your friends. It is 100% your choice." Alec looks at Hodge in wonder for a few minutes and says "I would like to join my sister and Jonathon if I may." Hodge smiles and laughs "I suspected that was what you would choose. As you have noticed you are girl/boy partners which means you will have two bedroom apartments which I have set up for you on the 19th floor. If you have any queries feel free to come and see me." And that was how our story of lies, triumph and pain started.

Hey guys this a new one from me. So, I'm sure you guys know how this works. Favourite, Follow, Review or whatever you want to do. I really want to know what you guys think or want. Any questions? Review or PM me about them and I'll try to reply as well as I can ta!


End file.
